parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Carface
Carface is the main villain from "All Dogs go to Heaven". He played Air Conditioner in The Brave Little Mouse He is an air conditioner He played Nuka in The Superdog King II: Krypto's Pride He is Zira's son and Vitani's older brother He finally played Stinky Pete in Animal Story 2 (Disneystyle8) He is a prospector He played The Grand Duke of Owls in Deer-A-Doodle He is a magical owl He played Sebulba in Animation Star Wars Episode I: The Furry Menace He is an alien racer He played Frollo in The Scooby Doo of Notre Dame He is a judge He played Razoul in Romeoladdin He is an Arabian guard He played Jafar in Trampladdin and Trampladdin 2 The Return of Carface He is a sorcerer He played Unalaq in The Legend of Princess He is chief of the Northern Water Tribe He played Max in Hamsters Don't Dance He is a Big Men He played Aloysius O'Hare in The Sponge (The Lorax; 2012) He is a mayor He played Ferdinand in Diego and Thumper: The Movie and Bagheera and Mort: The Movie He is Aunt Figg's pet dog He played Sykes in Pinocchio and Company He is a loan shark He played Scar in The Tramp King, The Scooby Doo King, The Animated King, and The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) He is a evil lion He played Clayton in Scoobyzan, Kodizan, Yellow Kirbyzan and Scoobyzan (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) He is a Hunter He played Hades in Scoobycules, and Scoobycules (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) He is a evil man He played The Creeper in The Black Cauldron (Michaelsar12isback Version) He works for the Horned King He played Rumpelstiltskin in Humphrey (Shrek) He is a Deal Maker He Played The Horned King In Scooby-Doo and The Black Cauldron He is Evil Emperor He played Shere Khan in The Jungle Book (NimbusKidsMovies Version) and The United State Book (disneystyle172 Style) He is a tiger He played Abis Mal in Kryptoladdin 2: The Return of Red and Kryptoladdin TV Series and Boldladdin 2: The Return of Scarface and Boldladdin Series He is a thief He played Mr. Gunk in Animals (Robots) He is a Robot Diner Owner He played Prince Charming In Timon (Shrek) He played Walrus in June In Wonderland He is a Walrus He played Ratigan in The Great Courage Detective He is a rat He played Brutus in The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Animal Style) He is a rat He played Rasputin in Maid Mariastasia He is an evil monk He played Clavius in The Dragon Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain He is a Wizard He played Undertow (Small) in The Little Huskey 2: Return to the Sea He is a Mackeral He played Niju in Kodito 2: Huskey Quest He is a Wolf He played The Commandante in Guido and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted He is a Commander He played Wiggins along with Killer in Jenny Mcbribehontas He is Ratciffe's Sidekick He played Captain Hook in Pongo Pan He is a captain He played Le'Fou along with Killer in Beauty and the Jedi He is Gaston's Sidekick He played Hunch along with Killer in Rock-A-Kodi He is an owl He played Gaston in Beauty and the Deer He is a beast hunter He played Merlock in BugTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp He is an evil sorcerer He played Boris in Wild Age 4: Continental Drift He is an Warthog He Played Giovannin In Pokemon (180Movies Animal Style) Portayals *In All Creatures Go To Heaven he was played by King K. Rool *In All Animals Go to Heaven (CoolZDane Version) He was played by Shere Khan *In All Humans go to Heaven Version He was played by Percival C. Mcleach *In All Outbacks go to Heaven He was played by Percival C. Mcleach *In All Arabians go to Heaven He was played by Tzekel-Kan *In All Ponies go to Heaven He was played by Verminious Shaptrap *In All Knights Go to Heaven He was played by Sir Ruber *In All Animes Go to Heaven He was played by King Louie *In All Dinosaurs Go to Heaven He was played by Sierra *In All Village-Kids Go to Heaven He was played by Precival C. Mcleach *In All Cats Go to Heaven Style He was played by Cat R. Waul *In All Mice Go to Heaven He was played by Ratigan *In All Critters Go to Heaven He was played by Prince John *In All Humans Go to Heaven Grey He was played by Hades *In All Animals Go to Heaven Version He was played by Shere Khan *In All Nicktoons Go to Heaven He was played by Plankton *In All Wolves Go to Heaven He was played by Steele *In All Fox Go To Heaven He Was Played By Negaduck *In All Animals Go To Heaven Ykwms He Was Played by Niju *In All Super Females Go To Heaven He Was Played by Nina Williams *In All Superheroines Go To Heaven He Was Played by Tira (Soul Calibur V) *In All Itian Go to heaven Played By Lickboot Gallery: Carface in All Dogs Go To Heaven.jpg|Carface in All Dogs Go to Heaven Carface in All Dogs Go To Heaven 2.jpg|Carface in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 Carface (TV Series).jpg|Carface in the TV Series Carface in An All Dogs Christmas Carol.jpg|Carface in An All Dogs Christmas Carol Carface.png All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-8338.jpg All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-8336.jpg All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-8249.jpg All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-8246.jpg All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-6743.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dogs Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sidekicks Category:Gray Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures Villians Category:Idiots Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Henchmen Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who smoke Category:Princekodi Villains Category:ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Don Bluth Characters Category:Characters Created by Don Bluth Category:Cute Characters Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Good Characters